<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leslie’s First Day by coneofdunshire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902608">Leslie’s First Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneofdunshire/pseuds/coneofdunshire'>coneofdunshire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elementary School, F/F, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneofdunshire/pseuds/coneofdunshire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Leslie’s first day of elementary school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leslie’s First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a friend’s birthday. AU as different characters from different age groups in Pawnee pop up to say hello. For the sake of this one shot, Ben was born in Pawnee and he and Leslie have known each other their entire lives. It’s pure fluff. Enjoy! </p><p>I don’t own Parks &amp; Recreation or any of the characters mentioned here beyond the two teachers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Today was a big day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Today was the day Leslie was catching the big yellow school bus to school all by herself. Well. With Ben. But without any grown ups. </span>
</p><p class="p3">She was six years old and it was her first day of first grade.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was so excited she hadn’t slept properly last night and she had been awake since before the sun had peaked it’s beautiful big yellow head up behind the big sycamore trees that lined the boundary between her house and Ben’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben was her very best friend. He had lived next to her for as long as she could remember and they played together on the weekend and before dinner and they weren’t exactly alike. Ben was quiet and Leslie was loud. Ben was nervous and Leslie brave but they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Leslie thought Ben was the best person in the entire world.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Besides her Daddy, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p3">“Ben,” Leslie called anxiously as she peered down the street and saw the bus approaching. “The bus is almost here!”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mrs Wyatt zipped up Ben’s backpack and helped him put it on and he fidgeted as she kissed him on the forehead. The bus drew closer as he hurried across the wet grass and skidded to a stop next to Leslie as the bus pulled up to the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p class="p3">Leslie flashed Ben a bright smile. “Are you ready?”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben was nowhere near ready. He didn’t like it when things changed. But he knew as long as Leslie was with him, that he would be okay. “I guess?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Without a second thought, Leslie slipped her hand into Ben’s as the bus door swung open. Clambering up the steps she dragged Ben behind her, sliding into a seat halfway down the bustling aisle, Ben falling in line beside her. “Come on. We’re going on an adventure!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Leslie </span> <span class="s3"> <em>loved</em> </span> <span class="s2"> first grade.</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">She had a brand new notebook with fresh white pages and a red pencil case that matched her shiny red backpack. Her teacher, Miss Sue, knew </span> <span class="s3"> <em>everything</em> </span> <span class="s2"> about </span> <span class="s3"> <em>everything</em> </span> <span class="s2"> and Leslie just knew that she was going to have a great year. There was one thing though that made her tummy upset and she knew thatif her tummy was upset then Ben’s would be churning inside out. They weren’t in the same class. Ben was in Miss Annie’s class across the hall. They would see each other at recess and when they ate lunch but she wouldn’t get to see him in class which she didn’t like. She didn’t know anyone in her class. But that was okay. Because Leslie was really good at making friends.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As long as she knew Ben was okay, then she would be okay, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Which is why when she didn’t see him right away at lunch she was a little bit worried. Carrying her brown bagged lunch she wandered the playground, waving at some of the girls from class. </span>
</p><p class="p3">She couldn’t see Ben anywhere.</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Where was he?</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then she saw it. There were two boys, bigger than Ben, pushing him back and forth. Ben’s fists were clenched and she could tell even from the other side of the playground that he was trying not to cry. They were throwing something back and forward between them and Leslie broke into a run, sprinting toward them as fast as her little legs would carry her. </span>
</p><p class="p3">“Hey!” She yelled out furiously as she approached. “Leave him alone!”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her yelling served to distract them long enough for Ben to snatch back what looked like his now crumpled lunch, the two boys turning their focus toward her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Look who it is,” the first boy leered. “Little Leslie Knope, racing to defend her boyfriend Benji Wyatt.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Leslie stood her ground, glaring. “I’m not scared of you Greg Pikitis. You’re just a big bully. Leave my best friend alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“Awwww, that’s so sweet! Benji’s best friend is a girl,” Mark Brendanawicz taunted, reaching back and ruffling Ben’s hair. “Just like Ben. Hey Greg. Did you see Ben and Leslie holding hands on the bus this morning? Just like a couple of </span> <span class="s3"> <em>girls</em> </span> <span class="s2">.”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben moved to Leslie’s side, seeing her face turn red and knowing she was about to get really angry. He stuck his arm out in front of her and mustered all his courage. “Don’t waste your time Leslie. They’re just a pair of jerks.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">“What are you going to do about it, Benji?” Greg reached over and tugged one of Leslie’s pig tails and Ben flinched. He wasn’t a fighter but if fighting was the difference between Leslie getting hurt or in trouble then he would do it. “Let your girlfriend fight your battles for you, huh? I bet she fights like a girl.”</p><p class="p3">“I am a girl you big meanie, of course I’m going to fight like one,” Leslie snapped as Ben tried to physically restrain her. “Let me at him Ben, I can take him!”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before Leslie could make a move a blur of long brown hair rushed past her and kicked Greg Pikitis in the shin really hard. Greg yelped and fell backwards, landing in a giant puddle of mud as he clutched his leg. Mark started to laugh at the sight of Greg covered in wet mud and stupidly forgot about the tiny brunette whirlwind who was in the process of sneaking up behind him. Mark lunged too late and the girl pushed him, causing him to land face first in the puddle beside his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">The brunette grinned smugly as Mark spluttered, trying to sit up but unable to see properly given his face was covered in mud. Sticky tears streamed down Greg’s face as Leslie stared at the newcomer in quiet awe. She didn’t know who she was but Leslie thought she was </span> <span class="s3"> <em>awesome.</em></span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“That‘s what happens when you fight like a girl,” she declared hotly, moving to stand beside Ben and Leslie. “Leave our friend Ben alone or you’ll have to deal with me </span> <span class="s3"> <em>and</em> </span> <span class="s2"> Leslie, you buttheads.”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Greg tried to lunge at the trio but only managed to slip backwards and fall over again. Leslie stifled a giggle as he crawled over to Mark and the pair skated back and forward before finally making their way out of the muck. Greg was hopping on one leg as he held on to Mark and they backed away, trying to act tough. “I don’t know who you are,” he fumed. “But you’ll pay for this!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">“Okay,” the mystery girl called, waving. “My name’s Jen. It was nice to meet you!”</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Jen turned to Leslie and stuck out her hand for the blonde to shake. “Hi! I’m Jen. Not Jennifer. My mom calls me Jennifer when I’m in trouble,” she added contemplatively. “My mom calls me Jennifer <em>a lot</em></span> <span class="s2">.” </span></p><p class="p3">“Hi!” Leslie chirped back, vigorously shaking Jen’s hand. “I’m Les-“</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“Leslie, I know. Ben told me all about you. We’re in the same class,” Jen explained. “I’m new, like </span> <span class="s3"><em>brand</em> <em>new</em></span><span class="s2">, and Ben said he didn’t know anyone because his best friend was in Miss Sue’s class. So I told him we could be best friends too and that you sounded really great and that we could all eat lunch together and then I would have two new best friends.”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Leslie looked at Ben and he shrugged. Jen was kind of full on but so was Leslie and he liked having someone to sit next to. Jen was funny and brave and she reminded Ben of Leslie a lot. “Jen has two dogs and she said we could go to her house and play with them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I love dogs!” Leslie exclaimed. “Do you think we could come over and play this weekend? Then you could sleepover at my house!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jen crinkled up her nose. “You don’t have any big brothers do you? There is this boy that lives next door to me and his nanny is always trying to get me to play with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No brothers, pinky swear,” Leslie said, sticking out her pinky finger for Jen to grasp. “It’s just me and my mom and my dad and I live next door to Ben and we’re all already best friends so that’s like totally awesome.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Good. Cuz Bobby Newport might be funny and everything but he’s like super annoying without even trying to be,” Jen shuddered theatrically as she linked her pinky with Leslie’s “I would </span> <span class="s3"> <em>love</em> </span> <span class="s2"> to sleepover. Come on. I’m hungry. Let’s find somewhere to sit down so we can eat.”</span></p><p class="p3">Jen stalked back towards the picnic tables and  Leslie touched Ben’s arm. “Are you okay? Mark and Greg can be pretty scary.”</p><p class="p3">Ben nodded, a touch embarrassed but okay. “Thanks for coming to find me.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Leslie! Ben! Over here!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Coming!” Leslie called back loudly. “Can I tell you a secret?” Ben nodded seriously and Leslie leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I really </span> <em> <span class="s3">really</span> </em> <span class="s2"> like Jen. But you’ll always be my bestest friend. Come on!”</span></p><p class="p3">Leslie grabbed Ben’s hand and together they ran toward Jen, sitting down opposite her at the table she had secured. They spread out their lunches, Ben and Leslie swapping a sandwich half so they had both smooth and crunchy peanut butter. “Let me tell you all about Pawnee, Jen. It’s the best city in the whole wide world!”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Leslie knew she was going to love first grade.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>